Timmy, Carly and Vicky
by awsomerebel55
Summary: Timmy is alone for a month and two HOT WOMEN COME FOR HIM. CARLYXTIMMYXVICKY
1. Chapter 1

**HEAVEN AND HELL THREESOME**

Timmy Turner was your average boy with fairly god parents. He could wish for anything he wanted just as long as he followed the rules. But that didn't stop him in trying to break them. He was around sixteen, and he still had them.

He had recently dealt with the whole F.L.A.R.G incident, and was feeling pretty good. But then again he had yet to find Carly, and figure out what he did that night. He was also dealing with his baby-sitter Vicky who had started to get a bit clingy as of late. But the one thing that was really keeping his attention was the fact that his parents and God parents were going to be away for a month. A month without parents, nor Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. A month alone with Vicky.

The day had arrived his god parents left for the month and a few seconds later so did his parents. Then the door busted open to reveal Vicky who had changed in the last few years. She no longer had pointy breasts they had transformed into large fun bags that could barely be contained in her tight t-shirt. Her hips now moved in a sensual inviting manner that made men get hard in seconds. The hair and the eyes were the same though.

She went straight at Timmy. Her eyes were like those of a hungry beast. She was about to pick him until the door bell rang. Vicky opened the door to reveal Carly.

If Vicky had changed so much in the last few years Carly had not. Her large breasts could easily compete with Vicky's. Her hair was long and beautiful. Her hips had gotten a little wider but she was still a perfect female specimen.

Vicky straight out saw her as a threat to her plan.

"How the hell are you?" asked Vicky

"My name is Carly. I came here to babysit Timmy." responded Carly giving Timmy a flirty wink.

"Hold it right there, Ms Cougar. I saw Timmy first." said Vicky getting in Carly's face

Carly merely smiled and pushed her back with her breasts. Vicky did the same. This continued for a while until they noticed something behind them. Timmy had gotten a hard on the size of a twelve inch dick. The two women saw their promised land right in font of them and they quickly shut the door putting hundreds of locks.

They turned and they both had a hungry lust filled look in their eyes. Timmy then felt the need to run but he was caught before he could do anything. The two women tore off his clothes leaving him butt naked. His penis was now standing tall and proud. It was a total of twelve inches. Vicky was drooling and Carly was bitting her lip in excitement.

Carly and Vicky began rubbing his manhood slowly.

"Who would have thought that the twerp I have been babysitting had such a monster between his legs." said Vicky as she began to smell the dick.

"Well this certainly looks promising. I can only imagine the taste." said Carly as she rubbed the manhood on her face.

Timmy stood there on the floor. His mind was being clouded by thoughts of several sexual positions. His hormones were to blame for that. He could only imagine what these two women could do to him in their sex drive.

Carly was about to begin sucking Timmy's monster but Vicky pulled her off.

"Hey hold your horses. I was here first. I get to fuck Timmy first." said Vicky

"In that case let us get more comftrable." Said Carly pulling Vicky into a make up session.

Carly began kissing Vicky wildly. She then pulled away just enough for Timmy to see their tongues fight for control. Carly then began to undress Vicky slowly. Every movement made Vicky feel like she was in heaven. She was now completly naked. Carly then got naked, and helped Vicky to her feet.

They stood there two naked godesses wanting to jump his bones. Timmy was speechless. They walked up to Timmy's room and dumped Timmy on his bed. Carly and Vicky decided that Vicky should go first being her first time.

Vicky got on top of Timmy and kissed him.

"Vicky, what?" Asked Timmy

"Because I want you." responded Vicky

Timmy then began to return the kisses. Vicky began moaning his name. Timmy then began to play with her breasts, which caused her to moan louder. He was sucking her right breast and played with her right tit. Vicky's pussy began to get wet as Timmy continued his assault. Vicky then went down to her lover's meat pole and began licking it.

Vicky began slowly licking the tip of the head but she then began to suck it. Timmy was now moaning her name. Vicky began increasing the pace of her blowjob until Timmy was on the verge of cumming she stopped. Vicky then positioned herself on top of his pulsating cock and she slowly began to lower herself. As Vicky lowered herself she felt a small amount of pain as Timmy's head broke through. She continued to go down until she felt two hands placed on her hips that were pushing her down. The owner of said hands was Carly who had up until now was fingering herself. Vicky shot out in pain. Her back arced back and her eyes were going back to her skull. Carly's actions made Vicky cum straight out of the bat.

Vicky was trying to get accustomed to Timmy inside her. After two minutes Timmy placed his own hands on her and began to pound her from below. Every time he moved Vicky moaned and shot her head up. She was lost in ecstasy.

"Well looks like Icky Vicky is just a meat rag doll. Hm." said Carly

That made Vicky get back to reality.

"The hell I am." said Vicky

She then placed both of her hands and with a determined look she began to bounce on Timmy. Her shock was left far behind. She now only sought to cement her position as the Alpha Female of the two of them. As she bounced up and down her fun bags were bouncing wildly. Her pussy began to get tighter and Timmy took this as a sign to grab Vicky's breasts and play with them. He also used them as leverage to pound her with all his might. She was going over the edge. Timmy felt himself about to explode he knew what would happen if he did. He tried to pull out only for Vicky to push down on him even harder. Their synched movements were so strong and quick that that Timmy had pierced the womb. Timmy had forgotten every thing he knew about Vicky he only saw a woman and he decided to nail her. With one final thrust he came hard inside of Vicky.

Timmy came so hard that some of the juices dripped out of Vicky. Vicky was then removed by Carly and placed on the side.

"Well now that the beginner has had her fun I believe us grown ups can truly mate. Now before we begin let me get you hard again" said Carly while wagging her ass.

Carly wrapped Timmy's cock between her breasts and began massaging it. It was the definition of Heaven. Timmy didn't need any other invitations. He was hard once more and he then turned Carly to her stomach and began banging her.

"Oh TIMMY YOU ARE SUCH AN ANIMAL! You are even bigger than before!" yelled Carly in a husky voice almost like an animal's

Timmy and Carly were at in Doggy-Style. She moved her hips against him and he drilled her with no restrains. Carly felt different than Vicky. She was smooth, soft and welcoming. Vicky on the other hand was tight, intense and challenging. Every thing was going great for Carly until she felt her asshole being assaulted. She turned to see Vicky. She was slapping her ass and probing her asshole.

"Well this bitch in heat is nowhere near my level. Listen Timmy if you dump this bitch I will give you a sex frenzy like you have never seen."said Vicky

Carly took notice of this and she quickly used her legs to bring Timmy deeper inside her. She had gone from Doggy-Style to something entirely new.

"Well what I lack in firmness I make up for it in experience." said Carly

Timmy was going bananas. He was now balls deep inside the hottest adult he knew. His movements were restricted but that made him go faster. He was making this hot stuff crazy. Carly had her tongue out and was panting like a wild animal in heat. Her breasts were bouncing wildly back and forth with every thrust. Timmy needed something to grab so he grabbed her breasts and was now squishing them like fun bags. His head was hitting her womb and began piercing it. He then began to grunt. Carly knew this was her chance and gave Timmy a Pussy hug. They afterwards came in synch. Carly fell to the bed and Timmy was free of her legs.

Timmy's mind was in blank. Meanwhile Vicky and Carly argued who was next. Timmy could feel some sort of primal need telling him to get up. He stood up. The two women stopped talking and saw Timmy with a primal stare. He then jumped at the two women who were amazed by his strength. Timmy then proceeded to suck on their tits like a baby seeking nurture. Both women were being send to a dimension of full pleasure.

Timmy was not thinking he was being pushed by an ancient primal instinct. He saw fertile women he had to mate. He grabbed Vicky and began fucking her like an animal. She meanwhile was screaming in ecstasy.

"YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH IN HEAT! IMPREGNATE ME!" yelled Vicky as Timmy viciously fucked her brains out.

Carly's breasts were still being harassed by Timmy. Vicky was drooling from both of her mouths. She came constantly by this savage assault. Her breasts moved up and down like there was no tomorrow. She began to beg for Timmy to suck her tits dry. Timmy obliged only to switch partners. He then began fucking Carly. Her eyes widen by the sudden action. She was now completely out of her mind. Timmy was hitting her so hard that her pussy was being rearranged to fit him. Not that she minded. The three of them had forgotten the reasons that brought them here, now they only cared about mating. Like wild animals fucking in the wild. Timmy was the dominant Alpha and Vicky and Carly were his bitches.

"TIMMY FUCK ME! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES! FILL ME UP!" yelled Carly.

Timmy then got Vicky on top of Carly and continued his assault. He switched between thrusts making both women cream themselves. Timmy was banging them so hard that they were cumin like crazy. Timmy was only a few seconds from finishing. The two women were more than ready to receive the load. Timmy picked up the pace making the breasts of the two women rub together like if they were tapped together. Both Vicky and Carly had red faces. They were so caught up in their pleasures that they began to make out.

"DO IT! FUCK US CRAZY! MAKE US HAVE YOUR BABIES! IMPREGNATE US LIKE WILD ANIMALS!" yelled both Vicky and Carly

Timmy did as he was told. HE came inside the two hormonally heated females. They all passed out afterwards. Timmy woke up some time later and went to get his father's blue miracle pills. He knew that this was only the beginning. And the two women would love this along with his natural twelve inches.


	2. Chapter 2

**COSPLAY SECTION ROLE PLAY**

Moaning, moaning, and more moaning could be heard from the Turner house. Sometimes there were screams and yelling. People in the neighborhood believed that the Turners had finally gone crazy and killed themselves or that they had disappeared from the face of the Earth and now their house was haunted by their ghosts. The neighbors said that they saw two women going inside the house and were never heard from again. Some believe that if anyone ever stepped in the house the screams of a hundred annoying idiotic parents would curse you forever.

Even now people could hear the screams and muffled yells from inside the house.

* * *

"OH YES GIVE IT TO ME!" screamed Carly as Timmy mounted her Doggy-style for the thirteenth time this week.

It had been a week since Timmy was left alone with these two angels, yes angels Vicky was now behaving and turned out she was a good person out of some lustful impulses, and they were still at it. Every once in a while they would stop to eat and sleep or watch TV. But they always came back to fucking.

Timmy was nailing Carly's pussy. She constantly placed herself in awkward sensual positions to get him in the mood and it usually worked, too well. He was grabbing her by the hips to maintain a little of self control. The last thing he needed was for Carly to pass out. Carly suddenly turned around and gave Timmy a tongue kiss. The way she gave kisses made anyone cum being man or woman. Timmy at that moment gave one last thrust and released his seed yet again inside her. She came as well moaning his name.

Timmy then fell on top of her. They were on the bed and shared a kiss. Carly was nearly unable to move she was sore from the neck down. Her breast had been sucked several times and her pussy, although still warm and welcoming, was pounded several times.

"Timmy that was magical." said Carly

"I know right. I have that effect on women." said Timmy with a smile.

"I'll go see if Vicky needs help with the food. Be back soon." said Carly wagging her ass as she walked out.

"Don't I get a break?" asked Timmy

Carly made her way down to the kitchen and placed an apron on. Vicky ,like her was only wearing an apron, was doing dinner. Her hair had grown a bit but she still had her figure. Carly went behind her and slapped her ass.

"You two seemed to have had your fun." said Vicky

"Oh, yes we did. Although it would be more fun if you had joined us." said Carly

"Relax after we eat I will bang his brains out. And speaking of banging, look what I found in the basement." said Vicky while lifting a box that said 'Mom's costumes'.

They opened the box to find several sexy revealing costumes of fictional characters.

"Well this certainly answers the question of where Timmy got his sex drive, and his cock." said Carly as she looked through the stuff.

"Well I know how we can spice things up a bit, don't you agree?" said Vicky pulling out a mask.

After the dinner, Timmy was taken to his parent's bedroom by the two women. The dropped him on the bed and told him to wait here. A little while passed and Timmy was getting impatient. The door opened up to reveal the two women dressed up as comic and video game characters. Vicky was dressed as Jade from Mortal Kombat 9 and Carly was dressed as Harley Quinn in her nurse outfit from Batman Arkham Asylum. This made Timmy erect in seconds. The two most attractive women were role playing as two of the hottest fictional characters ever and were about to have sex with him.

"Well, well, Kung Lao you seem to be hard enough for Mortal Kombat." said Vicky being in character

"Oh no, Mista J. is here to receive treatment. And probably rev up his harley, rum, rum." said Carly in character using her pig tails as bike handles.

"Thank you." said Timmy in a whisper "I shall accept your challenge Jade. Time for Mortal Fucking." said Timmy getting into a fighting position.

Vicky nearly skipped but she jumped right in. They began kissing while Timmy gripped Vicky's tits through her fabric. She moaned inside his mouth and she began gropping his ass. Timmy took notice of this and began to return the favor. She broke the kiss to moan loudly.

"Your skills are most formidable. But I am not without my own." said Vicky tearing through Timmy's pants to begin sucking his cock.

She began with a rhythm of a one two using both her mouth and tits. She used the strings of her outfit to trap his cock and used her mouth to take the head. She moved her breasts in synch one was going to one side the other one followed keeping the pressure constantly.

"Well Kung Lao, ready to release your dragon fire?" asked Vicky literally begging for his load.

Timmy then began to pull on Vicky's nipples and make her deep throat him. She was enjoying this beyond belief. She began to finger herself and was well about to come until Timmy pulled her in to give her a taste of the Xiaolin dragon fire. She tasted it in her mouth and then began to swallow it slowly. Once she was done she then moaned in defeat.

"Oh Kung Lao, I see you are ready for round two." said Vicky

She then got in front of him and lifted one of her legs while being on the side. Timmy pulled out his cock and slowly inserted it into her pussy. He then began to establish a rhythm. He constantly went in and out of Vicky's tight pussy. She moaned just like in their previous moments.

"Oh Kung Lao they should call you COCK LAO! You are truly the finest of the Xiaolin!" said Vicky as he hitter her womb with his cock.

Timmy grabbed tighter on Vicky's leg almost looking like he was humping her leg. She squealed and screamed in ecstasy as Timmy pounded her pussy. she began to lick her own breasts to increase the pleasure, and it was working. Her pussy became tighter and wetter with every lick and thrust. Timmy began to suck the same the same tit Vicky was liking. Their tongues wrestled for control of her breast until they began to French kiss each other. They switched positions Vicky was now in the Missionary position and Timmy was going in hot.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of a true warrior, Jade!" said Timmy as he plowed Vicky with his cock at greater speed.

She began to move her head backwards as the pleasure inside her began to increase and she then began kissing Timmy. To this Timmy then began to move from side to side while pounding Vicky, this caused Vicky to feel all of her pleasure points being struck by a hot rod. She then brought her legs together to block Timmy's escape. Timmy then began to feel like cumming and he did with one final thrust he released all of his load inside Vicky.

"FUCKTALITY!" screamed Vicky as she came like a waterfall.

Vicky was then taken away to change by Carly who was still in her Harley Quinn nurse costume. She then made Timmy move down and lay on the bed as she got on top of him.

"Oh Mista J. you look like you took a beating. But don't worry, nurse Harley will make this boo boo go away." said Carly as she began sucking Timmy.

Timmy grabbed her by the pig tails and made her go deeper and deeper each time she lifted her head. He then felt her put her breasts around his cock. Carly began pressing with both hands massaging his cock.

"Mr. J this is not good. You need to release all of your stress, or else you don't get a lolly." said Carly licking the head of his cock like a lolly pop.

She did it very slow. Carly took her time until she was ready to make her move. Timmy was on his last nerve. He barbed her pig tails and rammed his cock in her throat with all his might. This was what she wanted. Timmy taking charge of the situation, he fucked her that like her pussy earlier today. He then came making her cum as well. Some of the cum fell on her tits and she then began to play with it after swallowing it.

"Oh Mr. J! Time to ride your Harley." said Carly as she placed herself in the reverse cow girl position.

Carly removed her panties, which had a teddy bear on them, and began descending on Timmy's cock. She made it past the half without moaning or going all cock crazy, but she nearly came whether ass touched Timmy's base. She began lifting herself up and down at a slow pace until she decided to let the cowgirl inside her ride her horse cock.

"Oh Mr. J you are hung like a horse stallion in a house full of mares in heat." said Carly as she rode his cock like said stallion.

Timmy grabbed her hips and began making her bounce harder. His hands went past her hips down to her pussy and then he began to play with her clitoris. Carly felt the electricity cursing through her body like a shock of pure pleasure. She was in so much pleasure that she pulled out her tits and begun playing with them as she bounced. Carly was going mad with all the pleasure, her tongue was out and she could swear that she felt like an actual horse was fucking her. Timmy then decided to get into his new character and made Carly switch positions to the Powldriver position, which meant making Carly lie upside down and Timmy fucking her from the top.

"I say Harley if we are gonna do it we might as well do it like in the mad house." said Timmy

Timmy brought down his cock with great strength, making Carly scream. With gravity on his side Timmy fucked her silly without any problems. Carly felt herself going mad as Timmy's balls slapped against her pussy. She felt like a mechanical hammer. Her brain was mush compared to the pleasure. She came with Timmy drilling her G spot. Timmy came when felt her pussy squeeze his dick.

"YATZEEE!" screamed Harley as she felt the hot seed filling her womb.

Carly changed and Vicky took over. She was now dressed as a cheerleader. Timmy wasted no time and began thrusting into her as she spread her legs wide enough being on the floor. She made circles with her body which hypnotized Timmy. He nailed her hard.

"Give me an O. R. G. A. S. M. Timmy! cheered Vicky as Timmy fucked her while playing with her tits.

He kept fucking her until Carly arrived wearing a school girl uniform. They began fucking in a kneeling position Carly kneeling on top of Timmy. Timmy thrusted into her as he kissed her neck and body.

"Oh teacher! Please TEACH ME ABOUT THE BIRDS AND THE BEES!" screamed Carly as she came

Finally the two women changed into Bunny girl outfits. Their breasts were being shown and their bunny ears only made Timmy hornier. Both girls were grabbed like actual bunnies. Vicky bounced up and down while Carly rubbed her pussy on Timmy's face. They were fucking like rabbits. Vicky and Carly began kissing and massaging each others breasts. After Vicky came they changed positions now Carly was on the bed being pounded by Timmy and licking Vicky's pussy. After Carly came they resumed their normal two pussies one cock position.

"Timmy please hide some Easter eggs inside us, boin!." said the two bunnies

Timmy obeyed them and he fucked them like rabbits all night long. He came like a fountain inside the two and made sure they were pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

You asked for it here it is.

awsomerebel55

* * *

 **TROPICAL ISLAND MATING**

Life for Timmy Turner had been turned upside down many times before, but this was the one of the few times it had turned for the good. It turned out that Timmy's dad had lost all his money and the bank repossessed the house. With the house's history the bank wanted to get rid of it as quickly as possible. That was the problem. Nobody wanted to buy the house especially with the constant sounds of moaning, and screaming. The bank was losing money so they decided the best thing to do was to send the house to an uninhabited island. They of course didn't knew about the fuck-a-baby-into-me fest that the three inhabitants of the house were having, so you can imagine how they reacted when they found themselves in a beach.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, the beach was covered in white sand, the sound of the waves was the only thing that could be heard for miles. If someone stayed quiet the only sound anyone could hear would be the noises of nature. From the singing birds to the moving leaves of the palm trees to the sound of flesh clashing with flesh in a wild frenzy.

"OH YES! FUCK ME!" yelled Vicky

Vicky was now on her eight month of her pregnancy. She was now lactating with her now enlarged cow breasts, and her round belly was a beautiful sight for her. She was wearing a single piece green string swimsuit. Her hair was now all the way to her hips, her tongue was hanging out, and her breasts were squirting milk and waving wildly as Timmy rammed his manhood inside her.

A side effect of Vicky and Carly's pregnancies was that their sex drive and appetite had increased tenfold.

Vicky was now in all fours and moaning wildly like a bitch in heat. Timmy continued to pond away like there was no tomorrow.

Timmy had also changed due to his strict mating discipline. He was now muscular and had grown to the same height as Carly. his hair had also gotten longer to the point of going to his shoulders. And as a manner a fact he had developed a great amount of stamina with his now 16 inch manhood.

"Vicky tell me, what is the name of this child?" said Timmy plowing her womanhood.

"I...OH FUCK...I was thinking...YES RIGHT THERE!...OH I'M CUMMING!...EVE!" screamed Vicky as she came

Vicky fell down nearly passed out.

"Eve. A nice name. I hope Carly is ready for the next round." said Timmy as he came inside Vicky for the third time.

Timmy made his way to the kitchen where Carly was waiting for him on the table. She also had a big round belly with a baby inside almost about to come out. Her breasts were huge filled with milk. Her hair was tied in two pig tails on either sides of her head.

"My love please help yourself." said Carly showing her body covered in different foods.

Carly had whipped cream all over her body. Sliced melon on her breasts, strawberries on her pussy, and a small chocolate cake on her belly. Food was not a problem since the island had water and plenty of food to spare.

"Don't mind if I do." said Timmy

He jumped onto Carly eating up her breasts savoring her milk covered melons. Carly moaned as Timmy devoured her buffet. Timmy then proceeded to eat her pussy berries like they were the rarest delicacies.

"Timmy...*pant*...What about the cake?" said Carly with a small moan at the end.

"Perhaps you should take your own treat. It may taste like Vicky though." said Timmy getting his hard erection in front of Carly.

Carly took it in her mouth and began giving him a blow job unlike anything she had done before. She began slowly and then proceeded to increase her speed.

After a few minutes Carly stopped and positioned her womanhood in front of Timmy's massive cock.

Timmy began ramming Carly as he took bites off of the cake. Carly moaned like a bitch in heat. She began squirting milk like a cow as she moaned more and more. Her breasts moved wildly like water balloons. She grabbed one of her breasts and began drinking her own breast milk. After doing so she aimed her breasts at Timmy's mouth.

"Drink some my lovely husband." said Carly as she squeezed them to spay milk into Timmy's mouth

He swallowed every last drop. Timmy then proceeded to increase the rhythm of his thrusts. Carly screamed in euphoria.

"MY LOVE! FUCK ME FUCK ME! I AM YOURS! OUR CHILD IF...IT'S A BOY, TOMMY,...IF...A GIRL LUCY!" screamed Carly

Timmy agreed on the names. He went faster and faster with his thrusts. He then brought with all his might his seed inside his mate.

Carly screamed in pure bliss at this and she came like she had been fucked by a horse. She then fell on the table completely oblivious to the world.

"Well I hope the kids turn out alright." said Timmy as he made his way to the river behind the house.

 _Many Years Later_

Timmy had spent the last few years making good use of his mates. So far he had had eight children, four with Carly and four with Vicky. First came Lucy and Eve, then came Vicky's twins Gwen and Sue, Carly's boy Tommy, then came Rin, Carly Jr. and finally Lilo.

Their ages were:

Eve and Lucy: 20

Tommy: 18

Gwen and Sue: 18

Rin: 17

Carly Jr.:17

Lilo: 16 1/2

All the women were the live images of their respective mothers including their voluptuous fun bags. Tommy on the other hand was the incarnation of his father with some traits of his mother. Most of the time they all lived in good will but around when the eldest children reached puberty there were some difficulties. Including the knowledge of what Daddy and Mommies were doing when all the noise began.

"Father, we demand it!" said Lucy in anger

"He can make us into women. This is natural." said Eve

The eldest daughters wanted to indulge in the same kind of fun their parents constantly enjoyed.

"Timmy please. Let the girls have their fun." said Vicky

"Honey, better from their brother than from you when you are asleep." said Carly

"Alright. But whatever happens its on your heads." said Timmy

"YES!" screamed both Lucy and Eve

That night the two sisters brought their brother to the beach. They had the bodies of goddesses, shaved pussies, big breasts and tanned skins due to the sun and climate of the island.

"Ready, brother?" asked Lucy

"Ever since I saw Timmy fuck Carly and Vicky's brains out." responded Tommy

Eve and Lucy pounced on Tommy tearing his clothes off like their mothers before them. They began to stroke his manhood savoring every second and every inch. Just like his father he was around 12-13 inches. Eve began sucking the tip of his erection and Lucy began to lick and play with his balls.

"He really is like our father." said Lucy

"Now lets make our own babies." said Eve

Eve got up and spread her pussy wide in front of his brother's cock. Her pink folds opened like a flower made out of flesh. She began to lower herself feeling some pain as he broke through her virginity.

"How is it?" asked Lucy

"Like a sister fucker. But it is so good." responded Eve

Tommy took this as his cue to move. His thrusts were long and slow. Eve began to react just like Vicky did her first time. She felt like a meat rag doll. Every thrust he made made her feel like she was in heaven. Her sibling was making her see the beauty of this act. She began to move faster and faster. This made her DDD breasts bounce wildly. Lucy began finger herself and play with her DDD breasts.

"Yes Tommy. Nail our sister. Impregnate us both." said Lucy

Tommy began to play with Eve's breasts like if he was a baby seeking nourishment. Tommy gripped her breasts and began to use them as leverage to increase his speed. With each thrust they each felt closer and closer to their desired orgasm. With one final thrust Tommy released his seed inside Eve. She screamed like a wild animal.

Lucy wasted no time and began sucking and giving Tommy a tit job. He was hard in no time.

She placed herself on all fours and Tommy proceeded to lick her pussy. She felt lightning coursing through her body.

"MORE BROTHER MORE! WE ARE YOUR BITCHES! WE ARE WILD ANIMALS FUCKING!" screamed Lucy

She came shortly after screaming like a bitch in heat. Her womanhood was wet and ready for plowing. Tommy pierced her virginity with pure force, and thanks to her orgasm she didn't felt any pain. He began banging her as if he had done so many times before. Being just like her mother Lucy had the face of pure euphoria and ecstasy. The attack on her pussy was violent and pleasurable for every thrust Tommy made, Lucy wagged her ass like an animal.

"FUCK ME! YOU ARE AN ANIMAL LUCY!" yelled Eve as she watched in post orgasm.

Tommy leaned in and began playing with Lucy's breasts as if they were made out of candy. She began to scream as Tommy gripped her DDD breasts. After a few more thrusts Tommy released his seed inside Lucy's womb. She came like a fountain after she felt his hot liquid invade her pussy.

"Alright, shall we do the threesome part?" asked Tommy

"You know it." replied the two

Tommy pulled out and soon afterwards the two sisters began the second round.

Tommy began sucking on Eve's breasts as he plowed her pussy.

"YEAH...RIGHT THERE! FUCK ME!" yelled Eve

As she felt her entire skeleton being turned to mush she kissed Tommy with a full tongue. Eve had inherited her mother's stubborn nature when it came to showing who was in charge. Sadly that didn't last as Tommy made her again and filled her womb with his seed.

Lucy was being taken upside down. Her breasts were hitting her in the face as Tommy powled drived her from the top. Tommy began spanking her as he drilled her.

"TOMMY! I AM YOURS! FILL ME UP!" screamed Lucy in ecstasy

The two females placed themselves onto of one another as Tommy proceeded to mate with them. He gripped on their breasts and began to slap their asses. He thrusted inside their pussies like an animal mating with his female mates. He was being impulsed by the same primitive instinct his sisters and parents experienced. He used all his will power to avoid leaving them paralyzed.

"FUCK US!" screamed the two of them in unison.

The screams of passion filled the night until morning. Unbeknownst to the young lovers their parents were at it in their room filled with nostalgia of their first time together.

"Oh honey, that brings back memories." said Carly

Timmy was meanwhile taking Vicky doggy style.

"OH YES!"screamed Timmy as he unloaded his load inside Vicky.

"I hope he can satisfy them." said Vicky post orgasm


End file.
